El Maleficio
by Sumi Lys
Summary: Una vieja decisión, un hechizo y un encuentro que marcará la vida y la muerte... Chapter 6 up!
1. La Maldicion

_El Maleficio:_

__

__

__

Todos los personajes de esta historia tienen mas de 22 años. 

**Capitulo 01: _La Maldición:_**

-_¿Dónde se habrá metido?-_

El joven esperó que sonara la señal del contestador para dejar su mensaje.

-Mamá, soy yo Ash. Acabo de llegar y estoy en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Verde. Me quedaré aquí por unos dias y aprovecharé para visitar a los chicos. Tienes mi numero de celular ¿cierto?. Cualquier cosa vuelvo a comunicarme mas tarde. Adios madre-

Cortó y se quedó observando el aparato en silencio. Emitió un suspiro sordo que reflejaba su impaciencia y fastidio. A regañadientes recogió la maleta del suelo y echó a caminar junto al resto de las personas.

Después de 8 largos años volvia a su lugar natal.

Su carrera como entrenador no podia ser mas exitosa en ese momento. Gozaba de prestigiosa fama en el exterior al ser reconocido como uno de los maestros pokemon mas jóvenes del mundo, era vehementemente admirado y habia conseguido una muy buena posición economica.

Tras dejar a sus amigos se marchó a  probar suerte en el Occidente, donde ganó renombre casi de inmediato. La fiebre de popularidad en la que vivió durante todo este tiempo impidió que reconociera los cambios en su persona. Pero él ya no era el mismo. Todo habia sido _tan _facil de alcanzar que en ocasiones hasta se asombraba de su propia suerte, como si no pudiera creer a donde habia llegado solo con tomar la desición de _irse._

Pero el precio de la fama podia ser demasiado alto (como él mismo verá después). Separado de sus amigos, mantenia  comunicación con Brock y Tracey a través del mail. Su madre solia visitarlo en Europa a menudo acompañada de Gary, con quien habia reiniciado su vieja amistad. Pero Misty.... sus ojos voltearon inquietos al pensar en _ella_ . Habia perdido el contacto desde que se fue, tampoco habia hecho el  minimo intento de reestablecerlo. Como si hubiera sido a propósito...

Bajó corriendo a la acera y paró un taxi. Mientras este se desplazaba por la calle estaba serio y ceñudo. Y parecia no advertir las miradas curiosas que el taxista le dirigia por el espejo retrovisor. El vehículo se detuvo en medio del trafico a causa de un embotellamiento. El joven observó por la ventanilla y profirió una maldición.

-Me bajo aquí- le dijo al conductor con un gruñido.

Este se encogió de hombros.

Ash le extendió unos billetes murmurando –Quédese con el cambio-

-Muy amable, señor...- tartamudeó el taxista guardando atónito el dinero en su bolsillo.

-¿A qué distancia se encuentra el centro pokémon?- se volvió para preguntar.

-Dos cuadras a su derecha, señor-

-Gracias – bajó su maleta y con la misma expresión sombria se puso en marcha.

..........................................................................................................................................................

-¿_Una donación para el orfanato de Ciudad Celeste?. ¿Nos ayuda señora?. Muchas gracias... ¿Señorita una donación para los niños...?-_

Ash observó de reojo a la persona que hablaba. Era una mujer que vestia de negro. Su cabello, oscuro también, se ceñia en una gruesa trenza que le caia a un costado del cuello. Una enorme moneda sujeta a un cordón pendia de su garganta y varias mas pequeñas de sus aretes. Tenia además numerosos anillos y pulseras con extrañas figuras.

Decidió ignorarla y continuó caminando, corriéndose a un costado para no toparse con ella.

-¡Hey tu!-

El joven se detuvo dándose la vuelta con impaciencia -¿Me habla a mi?-

Los ojos de la mujer eran tan azules como el eter. Sin embargo parecian tan traicioneros y engañosos como el mismo océano.

-¿Ves a alguien mas?-

Ash observó a su alrededor y misteriosamente se encontró solo. No habia signos de otro ser vivo en metros.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

La mujer hizo un gesto hacia la canasta a medio llenar de billetes y monedas -¿Serias tan amable de dejar una donación para el orfanato de Ciudad Celeste?. No creo que sea de problema para ti colaborar...- lo miró de arriba abajo.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo y dejó caer varios billetes grandes -¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que esto le será entregado a los niños?-

Ella lo miró fijamente –Solo confia en mi-

Ash retrocedió asustado, como si esos ojos hubieran visto mas de la cuenta.

-Este pequeño gesto te traerá mas de lo deseas-

-¿Quién es usted para hablarme de ese modo y que sabe de lo que deseo...?. Mi vida esperfecta y no he perdido nada que no sea irremplazable-

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No necesito el consejo de ninguna gitana  -siguió diciendo mientras volvia a tomar su maleta –Estoy apurado-

-Vives apurado... ¿Porqué no te detienes un minuto y miras a tu alrededor?. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que has perdido en estos años y  de todo lo que ha sucedido sin que te des cuenta?-

-Cállese –él hizo ademan de seguir cuando ella le cerró el paso. Parecia de veras muy acongojada.

-Ash Ketchum...- murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz –Lo siento mucho... en verdad, lo lamento tanto...-

Volvió a retrocedes asustado mirando a sus alrededores. La calle estaba desierta. La gitana extendió la mano a la altura de su rostro. Pronto una sensación helada lo envolvió dejándole un dolor agudo en el pecho, el cual le cortó la respiración por varios segundos. Asustado alzó la cabeza.

Un dedo se clavó en su frente. Como piquete de una aguja.

_-¡Tchour!-_ exclamó la mujer. Sus pupilas dilatadas enfocadas en él –_¡Tchour!-_

Siguió retrocediendo alarmado tocándose la frente. Habia algo pegajoso. Se miró los dedos: una materia gris y viscosa como gelatina.

-_El poder de la Vida y la Muerte está en tus manos-_

-U-usted... usted está loca...-

Ella bajó la mano :

**_Como el agua y el aceite que jamás se mezclan..._**

**_Amistad y amor solo traeran afrenta..._**

**_Considerarás el odio y la enemistad cuando llegue la perdida...._**

**_Apenas ese dia caiga sobre ti y se extienda como una sombra eterna..._**

**_Tus lagrimas no tendrán fin y tu noche será negra..._**

**_ Cuando delante de tus ojo pierdass lo que mas anhelas..._**

-Cállese...- su voz salió tremula llena de espanto.

La mujer continuó como en trance –_He aquí el poder de la Vida y la Muerte está en tus manos...-_ tomó la mano manchada de Ash y la unió a la suya –_solo te darás cuenta cuando delante de tus ojos pierdas lo que mas anhelas...¿Cuál camino vas a elegir?-_ lo soltó –Por nada del mundo olvides este instante...-

-N-no creo e-en nada de lo que me ha dicho...-

-Es una pena. Tu me agradas y solo quiero ayudarte –sonrió comprensivamente hablando con naturalidad. De pronto parecia que el mundo se ponia en marcha de nuevo. Los autos andaban por la calle y mas allá se oia la bocina de aquellos que todavía continuaban varados en el embotellamiento.

Todo era perfectamente normal...

Horrorizado, el joven dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo en dirección contraria.

La gitana solo lo observó preocupada, mientras una pequeña lagrima recorria su mejilla.

..........................................................................................................................................................

-_Soy un estupido, esto es mera superstición...-_Ash se mojó las manos y se  lavó la cara quitándose esa cosa viscosa de la frente -_¿Qué será esto?_-

Se miró en el espejo y suspiró.

-Es ridículo –murmuró en voz alta y tomó una toalla de papel –No creeré una sola palabra-

Se acomodó la ropa y peinó su cabello hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de tomar la valija del suelo cuando el celular empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola?-

-¿_Ash?-_

-Si ¿pasa algo, mamá? –el joven no pudo evitar la pregunta involuntaria -¿Te pasó algo?-

Hubo una pequeña risita –_Por supuesto que no, cariño. Acabo de escuchar tu mensaje. ¿Tu como estas?-_

-...Bien –hizo una pausa -¿Quieres que vaya para ahí?-

-_No. Me parece muy buena idea que quieras visitar a tus amigos. Tomate el tiempo que quieras, sabes que estaré aquí esperandote-_

Titubeó –No estoy muy seguro...-

-_Pasa un tiempo con ellos, estoy segura que te hará bien-_

Ash sonrió –Tienes razón-

-_Bueno cariño, debo dejarte ahora-_

-Está bien, mamá. Cuidate-

_-Tambien tu, amor. Te llamaré mañana-_

--Llámame si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa-

La Sra Ketchum volvió a reir –_No te preocupes por mi, carió, Mr Mime me cuida muy bien. A propósito, Gary estuvo preguntando por ti... Dijo que se daria una vuelta por Ciudad Verde para buscarte-_

-Que bueno, espero encontrármelo entonces. Adios mamá-

_-Adios cariño-_

..........................................................................................................................................................

Tras instalarse en un hotel, descansar y tomarse un merecido baño que tranquilizó sus alterados nervios, decidió salir a recorrer la ciudad. Después de tantos años no todo se mantenia igual.

Habia edificios muy modernos y vistosos. Calles nuevas y mucha gente caminando apurada a sus asuntos. Definitivamente Ciudad Verde habia progresado en todo...

Siguió andando y se alejó del centro hacia esas callecitas pequeñas y torcidas que habia recorrido cuando adolescente junto a sus amigos. El viejo centro Pokemon, la plaza...

-Permiso, por favor, permiso...

Ash giró sobre sus talones al oir esa voz netamente femenina. Encontró una gruesa montaña de cajas que se dirigían directamente a él. Sin duda, la persona que habia hablado se encontraria detrás de todo eso.

La vereda er angosta y dificultosa, y antes de que Ash diera un paso al costado, las cajas se le vinieron encima llevándoselo por delante, y aunque él se mantuvo en pie, la pobre persona perdió el equilibrio desparramando todo por los aires y yendo a parar al suelo.

El joven cerró los ojos aturdido oyendo como y cada uno de los bultos tocaba estrepitosamente el piso.

-Oh, Dios...- se oyó un gemido lastimero.

Abrió los ojos solo para observar el triste espectáculo. Ropa, juguetes, cuadernos, lapices y libros desparramados. Y entre ellos una muchacha sujetándose la cabeza. La visera de una boina negra impedia que se le vieran los ojos, sin embargo y debido al golpe, varios mechones de cabello anaranjado sobresalaian bajo esta rozándole las mejillas.

-Oh, Dios...-

Ash se abrió camino hasta ella y se inclinó –Lo siento mucho. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-

-Solo dígame que no se ha roto nada...-

-Yo estoy bien-

-Me refiero al contenido de las cajas...- se acomodó la boina dejando al descubierto los ojos mas hermosos que Ash habia visto en su vida. Ojos donde el verde agua y el celeste se fundian y separaban creando una cristalina aureola sobre el iris.

-...Oh, si claro...-

Fascinada se arrodillo junto a ella metiendo nuevamente el contenido en cada caja. Oia a su lado los movimientos suaves y pausados, asi como un imperceptible perfume.

La miró de soslayo, las hebras de cabello anaranjado bañaban su palido semblante y su pequeña nariz respingada se fruncia cada vez que encontraba algo desacomodado o fuera de lugar.

Tras acabar Ash se puso de pie tendiéndole cortésmente la mano. El tirón la incorporó de inmediato ubicándola frente a él. Era mas baja en estatura y mucho mas bonita cuando estaba en pie, demostrando que la naturaleza no solo habia hecho un excelente trabajo en sus facciones, sino tambien en las lineas de su cuerpo.

-Gracias por la ayuda y perdón por las molestias- sonrió la muchacha.

Él reaccionó –En todo caso soy yo quien debe pedir perdón ¿seguro que no se ha hecho daño?-

-Estoy bien, gracias –se refregó las rodillas donde el jean se habia gastado a causa del golpe –El orfanato de Ciudad Celeste necesita mas ayuda que yo...-

Ash volteó a verla estupefacto. Esas palabras...

Un vago recuerdo se dibujó en su mente. Esos ojos... ahora estaba seguro de haberlos visto antes en otro lado. Ojos transparentes y luminosos como las gotas de lluvia que resbalan sobre las hojas de los arboles tras una tormenta de verano.

Esa belleza le era tan familiar como el candente sol del mediodia.

Habia algo... Un recuerdo. Una vieja sensación que producia dolor... Culpa.

Dio un paso hacia _ella _al tiempo que su mente y pensamientos se adaptaban a la nueva idea.

-¿Misty?-

La joven retrocedió ahora levemente alarmada -¿Quién es usted?-

No podia creer que fuera ella. _Ella..._

-Misty soy yo, Ash- el rió -¿No me reconoces?-

-¿Ash?- entrecerró los ojos en un gesto confuso-Perdón, pero... no conozco a ningún Ash...-

_Como el agua y el aceite que jamás se mezclan..._

**Continuar**

.........................................................................................................................................................

**Nota**__

_Feliz dia del amigo!!!_

_En fin, bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les presento la primera parte de El Maleficio. Espero que les haya gustado y como verán los capitulos serán mas cortos y no tardaré tanto en actualizar (eso si  mi trabajo y el inglés me lo permiten v v). Consta de 5 capitulos en total que –por suerte- ya estan escritos asi que no puedo decir que no la continuo por falta de inspiración._

_Respecto a Meu Anjo, aviso que estoy terminando el capitulo 8 para subirlo –si Dios quiere y se me dan los tiempos- en Agosto._

_Tambien aprovecho para agradecer a los que me enviaron su review en Bajo la Lluvia y vuelvo a aclarar que mi genero predilecto –por ahora- es el aaml, pero que el Kasumi/Shigeru tambien me simpatiza._

_Y por ultimo quiero dedicarle esto a mi amiga Klara nn._

_Es todo de momento, cuídense mucho!!!_

_SUMI._

_-Sobreto Lys que está enferma v v-_


	2. Misty

_El Maleficio:****_

**__**

**__**

**_Capitulo 02: Misty._**

**__**

**__**

Retrocedió varios pasos con expresión alarmada, aunque lo que menos sentia en esos momentos era alarma.. Observó la cara de preocupación que le ponia el joven. La angustia de en esos conocidos ojos marrones. Decidió que ya habia sido demasiado. Se detuvo alzando su propia mano –Ya está bien, Ash...-sonrió –Por supuesto que sé quien eres –soltó una carcajada al notar la contrariedad en él -¿No vas a darme un abrazo?-

Ash titubeó muy cohibido. Las cosas habian cambiado demasiado rapido y estaba muy impresionado. Una cosa era saludarla, pero otra completamente distinta era abrazarla...

-Misty...- él susurró envolviendo suavemente los brazos en torno a ella como si tuviera temor de lastimarla.

-Pero si es el gran maestro pokemon y nuestro pequeño Ash que por fin ha crecido!-

-Tu tambien has crecido...-no pudo evitar decir apenas se separaron –Luces... perfecta-

-Gracias e... Igualmente- le guiñó un ojo –Ahora, puedes ayudarme con esto?. Gary prometió que vendría...-

Él se detuvo –Gary?-

Misty lo miró por sobre la caja que habia agarrado –Si. Siempre me ayuda con todo esto... Mensualmente juntamos donaciones para el orfanato. Los demas chicos estan al corriente de todo, pero hoy se olvidaron de mi al parecer...-

Ash se quedó varado en las dos primeras frases –No sabia que Gary y tu fueran amigos...-

Un imperceptible rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven –Bueno, él... ha sido _muy _gentil conmigo desde que te fuiste. Con el tiempo se ha convertido en un _gran _amigo-

-Oh- se guardó de decir algo mas. Pero no sabia de esa amistad. Gary nunca le habia comentado nada y eso descubrió que lo irritaba.

-Tomemos un taxi –murmuró luego tomando entre sus brazos los bultos mas pesados.

Misty asintió siguiéndolo.

-¿Asi que colaboras en el orfanato?-

Ambos caminaban por el costado de la calle.

-Desde afuera. Los chicos y yo nos encargamos de las donaciones-

Ash bajó la cabeza. Esas palabras... tendrian conexión con lo ocurrido con la gitana?

-Sabes? –Misty suspiró viéndolo –No puedo creer que de verdad estes aquí... He llegado a odiarte por habernos dejado. Me costó mucho asimilarlo-

-¿Y aun me odias?-

-Depende... –le ofreció su mano –Si aceptas pasar un tiempo en mi casa puede que te perdone y hasta seamos amigos de nuevo-

-Me encantaria Misty, pero... Ya tengo reservaciones en un hotel-

-Está bien –ella se encogió de hombros en una mueca forzada –Supongo que será en otra ocasión-

Se quitó la boina. El cabello suelto le llegaba a media espalda aproximadamente y aun conservaba el tibio color anaranjado–rojizo del follaje otoñal. De un practico movimiento lo acomodó en un rodete improvisado para volver a colocarse la boina en la cabeza. Ash no pudo dejar de observar fascinado cada una de sus acciones.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?- Le preguntó tomándola del brazo.

Misty examinó esa mano que la mantenia presada y luego levantó la vista –No-

En sus ojos habia algo extraño. La misma expresión traicionera y apacible que poseia la gitana.

-Está bien... acepto tu invitación...-

Ash se detuvo sorprendido de sus propias palabras... ¡En ningun momento habia planeado decirlas!.

Misty dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa y lo envolvió en otro abrazo.

-Tenemos mucho que contarnos... –susurró con los labios casi en su cuello –Recuperaremos el tiempo y volveremos a ser los amigos de antes-

No se pudo negar. El tono de su voz era deliciosamente persuasivo...

-Que bonito que ha quedado el gimnasio-

-¿Te gusta?- Misty sonrió orgullosa –Yo misma diseñé las remodelaciones-

-¿En serio? Pues te felicito –Ash asintió admirando el delicado acabado de las paredes y la enorme cupula de vidrio que actuaba como techo en el sector de la piscina, dejando que los haces de luz iluminaran en forma estrategica distintos sectores del lugar.

-¿Aun siguen dando espectáculos aquí?-

-Por supuesto, yo soy la atracción principal...-

Miró a Misty de reojo mientras esta observaba el cielo a través del transparente techo.

-Hace años que no hacemos una función de esas...- comenzó la chica sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba –Mis hermanas... gastaban mas de lo que entraba. Era un presupuesto organizar un espectáculo de aquellos-

-Que pena-

Misty se encogió de hombros –Ni tanta, nos ha ido muy bien desde entonces. El gimnasio se ha convertido en uno de los mejores desde que yo estoy aquí-

-Lo sé. Su nivel es superior a cualquier gimnasio de la Meseta Añil. Supongo que se debe a ti-

-Supones bien-

Ash sonrió -¿Y tus hermanas donde estan?. No las he visto desde que llegamos-

-Ellas ya no viven aquí-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ash ¿te has quedado sordo o qué?- Misty alzó una ceja – La primera medida que tomé apenas llegué, fue echarlas a patadas...-

-Muy tuyo...-

-¿Entonces vives sola en este inmenso caserón? –Ash la miró de reojo mientras saboreaba su taza de café.

Misty colocó un plato de masitas y se sentó frente a él -¿Qué tiene eso de malo?. Estamos en el 2000, soy una mujer moderna. Además con el complejo sistema de seguridad que tenemos...- hizo un gesto con las manos –Es imposible que alguien pudiera entrar-

-Pero...-

-¿Pero?. Ash por favor, llevo cinco años en el el gimnasio y nunca me ha pasado nada. Los chicos y mis hermanas vienen a visitarme a menudo. Y no te olvides que los pokemon tambien viven conmigo-

Ash meneó la cabeza y dejó la taza vacia.

-No está bien que una muchacha soltera viva sola en un lugar como este...-

Misty se enredó un mechón de cabello anaranjado en el dedo.

-¿Estas proponiéndome matrimonio? –preguntó con una voz que él catalogó como peligrosa.

Ash enrojeció vivamente. La sola idea le produjo escalofrios.

-N-no... Q-quise decir que...-

-Aw, Ash . Ya sé lo que quisiste decir –soltó una carcajada –Tampoco te pongas asi. ¡mirate!. ¡Pareces niña sufriendo mal de amores!-

Desvió la vista hasta que la temperatura en sus rostro descendió. Misty aún seguia riendo, de su inconodidad, obvio.

-Te has vuelto demasiado quisquilloso –dijo mientras levantaba las cosas de la mesa y las colocaba para lavar. Colocó detergente en una esponja y abrió el grifo del agua.

-Y tu una coqueta –contraatacó él parándose al lado -¿Te ayudo?-

-No- lo miró –Esta no es lavor para un para un entrenador _tan _famoso como tu... Podrias arruinar tus manos-

Frunció el ceño y tomó un repasador. Ignorando la mirada escéptica que ella le lanzó por encima del hombro, se dispuso a secar la vajilla. Tardó varios segundos en guardarlos en los lugares correspondientes, pero al fin terminó.

-¿Lo ves? –agregó con ironia –No soy tan inútil como piensas-

Misty asintió quitándole el repasador –Eres mi invitado y no tienes porqué hacer esto... –

Ash la observó de soslayo, sintiendo una timidez nueva en él.

Misty habia cambiado.

Bueno especialmente su belleza que habia prometido cuando eran jóvenes y que ahora estaba en su completo florecimiento. De chica ella habia sido preciosa, pero aparentemente los rasgos aniñados habian huido con los años, dejando el esplendor de la hermosura adulta en su lugar. Sus ojos claros tenian cierto dejo seductor que distaba mucho de la mirada serena que poseia cuando niña. Labios teñidos de rosa y una pequeña nariz respingaba completaban el pintoresco cuadro que cualquier hombre se sentiria complacido de poseer.

Sin embargo habia algo extraño en esa belleza que por momentos parecia antinatural.... ¿Era fantasia o de verdad formaba parte integral de su naturaleza?.

Una fuerza misteriosa, agridulce, se expandió por su pecho dejándole un amargo sabor. Un dolor que no tenia origen, pero que se extendia a una velocidad asombrosa por todo su cuerpo...

Misty se volvió a él sonriendo.

-Es tarde y estarás cansado. Te mostraré tu habitación-

La siguió en silencio, en vano tratando de ahuyentar esa sensación rara. Se detuvieron en un extenso corredor de la planta alta.

-Aquí es. Sé que no tiene el lujo al que estas acostumbrado pero...-

-Está bien asi, Misty –la interrumpió –Gracias-

-No tienes que agradecerme, ya me encontraré la manera de cobrarte-

Ash abrió la puerta, cuando ella lo tomó del brazo atrayéndolo rapidamente hacia si. Le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches Ash, si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación de al lado-

Sintió el rubor oscureciéndole el rostro al advertir la suavidad de su cuerpo junto al duro e imponente del suyo –B-buenas noches, Misty y... Gracias...-

Satisfecha, la muchacha lo soltó y siguió caminando hacia su habitación. Le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

Una vez dentro, Ash se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada. Emitió un suspiro incierto y se apretó los ojos.

Muchos acontecimientos para un solo dia...

Sintió su corazón acelerarse producto de esa sensación extraña en su pecho. Tan agradable como contradictoria. Calida, y que sin embargo lo hacia temblar de pavor.

¿Qué era esa emoción que habia tomado su tiempo –ocho largos años – para germinar en algun lugar escondido de su corazón?. ¿Por qué ahora se revelaba con mas fuerza e intensidad que nunca, a pesar de todas las veces que habia intentado arrancarla de allí?

Se tiró boca arriba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

_-Misty...-_

_Amistad y amor solo traeran afrenta..._

**Continuará...**

****

Nota 

****

_Hola a todos!_

_Antes de empezar a responder los review –que es lo unico que voy a hacer – quiero avisarles que en el proximo capitulo "Amor prohibido" se viene una especie de lemon (que no es lemon, ojo!). A los que le gusta lo romántico y atrevido bien, y a los que no... pues sorry._

_Ok, ya quedan avisados._

_Ahora los review:_

**_Ya-Chan:_**

Amiga que puedo decir. Gracias por tu review, sinceramente los parecio mucho. Espero que te pongas las pilas con tus fics, y que sigas haciendo esos fan arts que son divinos. (Y por cierto que no te rias de los mios), nos leemos

**_Sarah Kerrigan:_**

Gracias por tu review, es bueno saber de ti... –ya estaba extrañando tus mensajitos!- espero que este te haya gustado, y cuando escriba algo de harry Potter te avisaré. A ti tambien te gusta Harry?. Por cierto que ha pasado con tus fics de poke?

**Ei-Chan:**

Gracias y te apoyo ¡viva el AAML!.

**Julian Manes:**

Gracias por tu review y tu mail, sorry por no contestar. He estado con unos animos en estos dias... En fin, espero encontrarte algun dia en el msn asi hablamos. De paso y agradezco tu review en MA!!. Suerte con tus fics tambien!.

**Klara:**

Que puedo decir?. Sobran las palabras y no tienes que agradecerme. Gracias por bancarme en el mail, eres la unica persona que no me ha recriminado mis cambios de humor y eso lo agradezco mucho . ¿Qué esperas para escribir un fic de poke?. Te sobra el talento y aquí hay una lectora ansiosa!. Escribes muy bien y te lo he dicho en mas de una oportunidad!!

**BF022:**

Piérdete...

**Goran:**

Fics de terror?. No, no podria. Me dan pavor las películas de terror... Lo siento, pero creo que no pueda complacerte en eso...

**Zaeta Ketchum:  
**Bien, pues aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste!.

_Bueno, ahora si. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!_

_Pd: Tokio, amiguita, gracias por tu fic Murmullos Azulados, me encanta ya lo sabes y muero por leer la continuación. Apresurate a seguirlo!!!. Esto va por ti tambien, escribes fantastico!!!. Perdoname por no actualizar Bajo la Lluvia pero aun no tengo en claro el final... v v_

_Saludos y como siempre sus comentarios son siempre apreciados._

_Sumi_


	3. Amor prohibido

**- - El Maleficio - - **

_Capitulo 03: Amor Prohibido_

Las riñas matutinas se repetian con mayor frecuencia a la hora del desayuno, donde ambos se disputaban el 'honor' de prepararlo. Aunque luego de varios intentos fallidos, Ash desistió del 'honor' al darse cuenta de lo unico que le salia medianamente bien –y comestible- era el café. Siempre y cuando no se le quemara el agua…

Ya habia pasado un mes desde su arribo a Ciudad Celeste, y lejos y distantes, parecian las palabras de la gitana y su misterioso maleficio. En todo este tiempo se habia olvidado de ella y su perorata.

Ash se miró en el espejo del baño antes de salir. Últimamente ponia mucho esmero a su aspecto y cuidaba que cada detalle de su ropa y persona se mantuviera en perfecto orden. Peinó algunos mechones rebeldes hacia atrás y volvió a ponerse colonia.

Bajó la escalera ansioso y entró en la cocina. Misty estaba de espaldas a él, colocando tostadas en un plato. Usaba otra de sus inconfundibles boinas que hacian juego con su ropa y que ocultaban su llameante cabello de él.

- Oh, pero si es el entrenador mas amado de Occidente…-

- Al parecer has estado leyendo mucho sobre mi-

- Siempre he tenido debilidad por las historias de horror y lo sabes…-

Ash rió entre dientes –Buenos dias, Misty-

- ¿Donde quedó tu sentido madrugador, Ash?- ella alzó una ceja.

- En Europa junto a mi paciencia-

- Ya veo…- sirvió el café -¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?-

- ¿Estas echandome?-

- Solo pregunto-

Ash le sonrió por encima de su taza –Los chicos y yo rentamos un yate, asi que saldremos a navegar todo el dia-

Los ojos de Misty brillaron de emoción –Oh, que lindo!. Daria una fortuna por acompañarlos!-

- Y porque no vienes?. Hay sitio de sobra para ti-

Tentada, ella lo miró a los ojos y de pronto Ash tuvo la sensación de que no necesitaba hallarse en el mar para estar en peligro de ahogarse. Podria sucumbir sin dolor en esas dos aguamarinas…

- No gracias- Misty frunció y sacudió la cabeza –Es reunión de hombres y no tengo nada que hacer ahí-

Desvió la vista de él y se concentró en endulzar su desayuno. Ash la observó con pesar, esos gestos de imperceptible cambio se sucedian cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

Lo malo es que a él comenzaban a hacerle daño…

- Y que vas a hacer tu?- cuestionó rompiendo el silencio que habia quedado entre ellos.

- Bueno, gozaré de mi merecida libertad- ella le hizo una mueca –Y tengo mucho trabajo de escritorio acumulado…-

- Trabajo de escritorio?. Pero si tienes todo el papeleo en orden!. Y hace años que no entregas una medalla cascada!-

- Soy una persona muy aplicada. A diferencia de algunos…-

Él sonrió –Ahora entiendo porque el gimnasio esta como esta-

- Que quieres decir?- Misty se puso de pie juntando la vajilla. A su lado Ash hizo otro tanto amontonando las cosas en la pileta. Frunció el ceño otra vez –No hagas eso…-

- Hacer qu…?- la pregunta del joven fue cortada por el sonido intermitente del telefono.

Misty alzó la cabeza. Sus mejillas cubiertas por un suave sonrojo.

- Ash puedes encargarte de eso?. Tienes detergente en la gabeta y guantes en el cajón por si quieres cuidar tus manos delicadas!- exclamó rapidamente mientras salia corriendo a atender.

Él la observó. Cada vez que sonaba el telefono ella se comportaba de esa forma tan _ansiosa. _Como si estuviera esperando un llamado importante que nunca llegaba.

Lavó las tazas y finalmente la curiosidad se apoderó de él. Cerró el grifo y se acercó a hurtadillas hasta la puerta. Desde la habitación siguiente se oia su voz alterada.

- Por supuesto que te perdono, Gary-

'Gary?' Ash se asomó con cautela, solo para ver a su amigo a través de la pantalla del videotelefono.

- _Lo siento, Misty. Sinceramente olvidé que habiamos quedado en eso-_

- No importa –ella susurró –Ash me ayudó, ya que los demas tambien me abandonaron-

-_¿Ash?-_

La voz de Gary salió con un cierto dejo de tensión. ¿Celos quizas?.

- Si, él esta aquí conmigo. Lo convencí de que pasara una temporada en el gimnasio-

-_Y… te encuentras bien?. Se ha portado correcto contigo, Myst?-_

- Ah, pero que preguntas son esas?. Claro que estoy bien. Quieres que te pase con él?-

-_No, mejor no. Los veré personalmente en estos dias-_

- Vienes para aca?-

_-Si…-_ hubo un segundo de titubeo- _Me esperaras, cierto?-_

- Sabes de sobra mi respuesta…- la voz de Misty salió muy suave –Será nuestro secreto-

Ese dolor… Ese dolor imperceptible y sofocante estaba en su pecho de nuevo.

_-Nuestro secreto…-_

- Entonces nos veremos pronto-

-_Asi_ _es, cuidate mucho por favor-_

- Tambien tu, adios Gary-

_- Adios-_

Misty colgó el telefono y cerró los ojos. Una sonrisa tonta se formó en sus labios mientras maquinalmente se trensaba el cabello.

Ash sintió que sus ojos se humedecian con esa tristeza que no podia explicar. Ese dolor amargo, agridulce que carcomia sus sentimientos.

- Ash?-

El nombrado se restregó los ojos con las manos –Estoy aquí- esperó que Misty llegara a la cocina –Quien era?-

- Gary- sonrió enormemente- Viene a visitarnos…-

_- Visitarte-_ corrigió Ash con tristeza. Observó el reloj de pared sobre la cabeza de ella –Será mejor que me vaya- Pasó a su lado hacia la biblioteca.

- Ash?- Misty se dio la vuelta al ver su triste aspecto –Pasa algo?-

- No- le sonrió por sobre su hombro –Se me hace tarde-

- Esta bien- se acomodó la boina sobre la cabeza y se acercó a él –Cuidate, y dale mis saludos a los chicos- poniendose en puntas de pie le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla –No vuelvas muy tarde-

Ash la miró simplemente. Sonrojado y tembloroso, dio media vuelta y salió, antes de que pudiera hacer algo estupido.

- - - -

- Hey, Ash que te pasa?- la voz grabe de Tracey interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Que?- aturdido observó al muchacho de cabello largo y al otro muchacho barbudo que estaba junto al anterior.

Tracey echó a reir codeando a Brock -¡Tiene la misma expresión tonta que pones tu cuando te enamoras!-

Ash guardó silencio mientras su rostro enrojecia parcialmente.

Tracey miró a su compañero quien le devolvió la misma expresión de sorpresa.

- Ash nunca crei que llegaria a hacerte esta pregunta pero… ¿Estas enamorado?-

- P-porque lo preguntas…?-

- Tienes todos los síntomas- respondió Brock meneando la cabeza y rascandose la barba –Ademas conozco sobre el tema…-

- No lo dudo –Tracey rio otra vez -¿Entonces lo estas o no?-

Ash bajó la vista –No lo sé…-

- Como que no lo sabes?-

- Bueno… supongo que si…-

- ¿Y quien es la afortunada?. ¿La conocemos?-

Brock le pegó un codazo a Tracey como señal de que se callara.

- Por suesto que la conocen. _Siempre_ ha sido la misma…-

- Pero Ash…- comenzó Brock en un tono incierto – No se supone que te fuiste para no llegar a esto?-

- Si…-

- Entonces?-

- Tenia miedo de lo que me estaba pasando, nunca me habia sentido asi… Llegó un momento en el que no podia dominar mis emociones y comencé a sentirme ajeno en mi propio cuerpo. Con cada cosa que hacia o decia, temia traicionarme… Pensaba y actuaba diferente, no podia controlarme…- suspiró entrecerrando los ojos –Crei que el irme y separarme de ustedes, de _ella …_ arrancaria de raiz ese sentimiento. Después de todo no habia tomado demasiado tiempo para crecer, y al no alimentarlo y al tener mi cabeza ocupada con el entrenamiento, desapareceria tal y como habia venido. Estaba convencido de que lo habia logrado. Me sentia bien y otra vez era dueño de mis propias acciones. Pero al llegar aquí…- se cortó sonrojandose otra vez.

- Misty lo sabe?-

- Claro que no!. Como crees que yo podria…?. Ella es tan frágil, tan vulnerable que…-

- Si fue asi, porque aceptaste quedarte en el gimnasio?-

- No lo sé!- exclamó el atormentado joven- Ya ni sé lo que estoy haciendo…-

Tracey se volvió a su compañero con desesperación moviendo tristemente la cabeza.

- Me parece que…- comenzó con suavidad –dejaste pasar _mucho _tiempo. Misty ahora tiene _otras _obligaciones-

- Que quieres decir?-

Se giró a Brock como buscando ayuda.

- Los tiempos cambian, Ash… Misty ha cambiado mucho y no me refiero solo a la parte fisica-

- Sigo sin entender. Pensé que ustedes se pondrian felices por mi…-

Brock suspiró con tristeza.

- Olvidate de ella, amigo. Sal de viaje otra vez, vuelve a tu casa…-

El aludido meneó porfiadamente la cabeza – No puedo-

- Tienes dos caminos para elegir y tu escojes la muerte-

- Que?- Ash reaccionó de inmediato al oir las palabras –Porque dijiste eso, Tracey?-

- Es solo una metáfora –este contestó perplejo –Me refiero a que cuando te enamoras dejas de ser lo que eres para convertirte en lo que no eres. Es como si murieras de golpe. Un suicidio-

- No sabia que lo veias de esa forma tan directa-

Ash se apoyó contra la borda. Las palabras de Tracey lo sobresaltaron y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo recordaba las palabras de la gitana. _La vida y la muerte…_¿Qué camino escogeria él?. Dejó caer la cabeza entre los brazos. Sintiendo otra vez ese dolor agudo e infinito en el pecho. Dolor que ahora por fin tenia nombre. _Amor_.

Brock lo miró con pesar haciendole una seña a Tracey que tenia identica expresión en los ojos.

- - - -

Era la hora previa al atardecer.

Aquella donde el sol es un tenue globo anaranjado que lucha por permanecer impasible en el cielo. Sus rayos debiles brindaban un agradable calor primaveral, y alumbraban escasamente.

Misty disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del gimnasio. Sentada en el borde de la piscina, estrujaba su cabello para quitarle el agua. Acababa de nadar y ahora se disponia a aprovechar los ultimos vestigios del sol para secarse.

Con la cabeza hacia arriba, podia sentir los casi imperceptibles rayos a traves del transparente techo, intentando secarla y enjugarla del agua. Aunque no lograba mucho –por lo avanzado del dia- y porque sus pies chapoteaban dentro de la piscina desparramando miles de gotitas que la mojaban otra vez y que se asemejaban, por el cambio de luz, a diminutos brillitos sobre su piel.

El cielo variaba con rapidez reproduciendo tonos anaranjados, rosados y violetas, advirtiendo la llegada de la noche.

Ash se detuvo apenas pisó el umbral. El espectáculo de colores era hermoso, pero mas hermosa aun era la mujer que los debiles haces de luz se esforzaban en iluminar. Misty.

La habia visto en trajes de baño de dos piezas decenas de veces. Durante la juvenil etapa de la adolescencia mientras crecian imperceptiblemente; cuando nadaban juntos o se peleaban rodando por la arena de la playa. Sin embargo, porque sentia ahora que esto era diferente…?. Como si la situación y el ambiente fueran otros. Como si todo fuera distinto… Él, que ya no podia ni queria dominar lo que sentia. Ella, que ajena a todo continuaba enjugandose el cabello, quitandose restos de agua.

Misty finalmente se arrodilló para levantarse. A pesar de la posición normal en la que se encontraba, las curvas de su cuerpo la hacian ver mas sexy y provocativa que nunca. Todo cooperaba, la escasa claridad, el silencio, el ambiente, los movimientos inocentes y seductores que hacia.

Quizas fue eso lo que llevó a Ash a caminar hacia ella como un zombie. Ajeno a todo razonamiento. Con los ojos muy abiertos, tembloroso, con su corazón palpitante. Sintiendose mas vivo de lo que nunca habia estado.

Misty se sobresaltó al oir pasos –Ash ¿Qué haces aquí…?- avergonzada y apenada se puso torpemente de pie.

- No queria llegar tan tarde sabiendo que estabas aquí sola- murmuró deteniendose frente a ella.

Esta tomó la toalla e intentó cubrirse, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no logro mucho. Sonrojada se llevó una mano al pecho para ocultar parte del pronunciado escote –No debiste venir tan temprano solo por mi-

- Por favor, Myst, sino eres ninguna molestia…-

Se miraron en simultaneo alargando el instante.

Ash extendió la mano y secó varias gotas de agua que se deslizaban de su cabello hacia su mejilla. Su piel era tan delicada que acariciarla era un halago. Misty respiraba con dificultad mirandolo entre sorprendida y alarmada, mientras él deslizaba furtivamente el brazo libre por su espalda hasta la curva de su cintura, sin que ella tuviera noticia de cómo la toalla resvalaba al suelo.

Empezó a oscurecer oficialmente.

Sin embargo sus dedos seguian acariciando sus mejillas, sus labios rosados y humedos, la palpitante curva de su garganta. Ella alzó la cabeza ansiosa, y él aprovechó esa reacción para rozar sus labios con los suyos. La sintió temblar. Volvió a encontrar esa boca febril que se apretó con renuencia a la suya.

Los brazos de Misty cruzados sobre el pecho comenzaron a ceder a medida que los besos de Ash se intensificaban. Él la besaba y ella le respondia con suavidad. Con reserva, como si se sintiera culpable de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Pero que mas podia pedir él cuando la mas hermosa de sus fantasias correspondia a sus caricias y se abandonaba a sus brazos…?

Y en medio de esa espesa niebla de deseo, ninguno de los dos advirtió que ese abrazo –que debió terminar en otro lugar de la casa- acabó tumbandolos en el piso. La ropa de Ash comenzó parcialmente a humedecerse debido a que su traje de baño todavía continuaba mojado. Los besos siguieron su curso con pasión y pudor. Ambos ignorantes y a la vez conscientes de lo que ocurriria, olvidados de todo, menos de sus propios cuerpos y de la necesidad de _sentirse._

Tras un segundo de sosiego, Ash observó a media luz el adorable rostro que yacia bajo el suyo. El debil fulgor nocturno añadia encantos a los que ya tenia.

- Dios, eres tan hermosa…- susurró con voz ronca moviendo con vacilación los dedos sobre los labios de Misty, confirmando con el suave tacto lo que sus ojos veian.

El sabor del agua estaba en ella. En sus cabellos humedecidos, en sus besos timidos ebrios de pasión y en cada milimetro de su piel de terciopelo que recorria fascinado con la yema de los dedos.

Titubeando se detuvo ante el borde de su bikini azul. Deslizó lentamente y hacia abajo los tirantes despejando sus hombros. Las curvas de su pecho se desprendieron e irguieron de la tela revelandose audazmente. Parecia que la naturaleza entera estaba a su favor y que el momento mas importante de su vida sucederia tal y como siempre lo habia soñado. Con ella. La chica de sus sueños, la que él amaba…

Pero repentinamente Misty le agarró la muñeca. Respiraba con dificultad, consciente por fin de lo que estaba pasando.

- No-

Habia un dejo de temor en el fondo de sus pupilas, y mas en el fondo culpa.

- No…- repitió con voz temblorosa –Por favor no…-

Ash estaba duro, con sus sentidos implorandole mas de esa hermosa criatura.

- P-por favor no…-

Ella bajó la vista antes de que pudiera verla a los ojos. Él apoyó las manos en el suelo y se incorporó avergonzado.

- Yo… lo siento… No quise lastimarte…-

Misty tomó la toalla que habia quedado abandonada a varios metros de ella, y se cubrió como pudo. Cohibida y apenada.

- Esto es imposible…- susurró muy quedo mientras retrocedia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y acomodaba sobre sus hombros los tirantes del traje de baño –No puede ocurrir esto otra vez, yo no puedo… No debo…-

- Misty yo…-

- Ash no _debe_ haber nada entre nosotros…-

- Pero yo…- se acercó a ella –Yo… te quiero…-

Se quedó dura, de pronto soltó un triste suspiro y fue increíble la forma en que sus facciones reprodujeron la angustia –Ash no _puedes _enamorarte de mi…-

- Y-ya estoy en…-

- ¡No! –lo interrumpió –Yo no te amo!. No puedo amarte!- apenas la ultima palabra estalló de su boca supo que no debió de haberlas pronunciado. El grito mantuvo a Ash inmóvil. Muerto, yerto.

Misty se cubrió la boca horrorizada por lo que acababa de decir. Mas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Alterada y nerviosa desapareció por otra habitación. Tiempos después se oia su loca carrera por las escaleras y luego un tremendo portazo.

Él seguia sin moverse. En vano tratando de recuperar el control tras el golpe. El dolor en su pecho se habia magnificado y le impedia respirar. Lagrimas caian de sus ojos sin que él pudiera sentirlas.

Como aquella mañana en la que se habia encontrado con la gitana. La angustia se reproducia de igual manera.

La noche era oscura y sin luna.

_He aquí el poder de la vida y la muerte esta en tus manos ¿Cuál camino vas a escoger?_

**Continuará**

- - - - - -

Hola! Luego de tanto tiempo!. Perdón por la demora en actualizar esta historia u.u, prometo que de ahora en mas me pondré las pilas para terminar de publicar este fic–de hecho quedan solo tres capitulos para acabarla n.n-

Por cierto, el proximo capitulo se llamará '_Desdicha'_ y veremos como sobrelleva el pobre Ashy Boy la terrible noticia de que su amada pelirroja ya tiene dueño… (Adoro hacerlo sufrir!. Eto… se nota, no? n.nU)

En fin, cuidense mucho y gracias por los reviews (Je! Soy muy precavida, los agradezco de antemano!)

Sumi Chan


	4. Desdicha

**El Maleficio**

Capitulo 04 'Desdicha'

La mañana era muy avanzada cuando se despertó. Le ardian los ojos y los parpados le pesaban como plomo, la cabeza le latia como si fuera la resaca de una larga vigilia de alcohol. Sin embargo no habia bebido nada… ese era el saldo de una noche de insomnio y llanto. Estaba por amanecer cuando por fin habia conciliado el sueño.

Salió de la cama aún con esa horrible sensación de dolor en el pecho. Entró en el baño y se miró en el espejo. Su cabello estaba alborotado –mas que de costumbre- y revuelto. Sus ojos enrojecidos, tal vez por el llanto y la falta de sueño, negros circulos los sombraban.

Por inercia se higienizó. Aunque no lo hizo con el mismo esmero de antes.

Antes de animarse a salir de la habitación se colocó un par de anteojos oscuros, disimulando un poco el deplorable aspecto tenia. Salió al pasillo y tomó una larga bocanada de aire a medida que se encaminaba a la habitación de Misty. Frente a la puerta cerrada se acomodó los anteojos y nerviosamente pasó una mano a traves de su cabello peinado. Golpeó.

-¿Misty?. ¿Podemos hablar…?-

Oyó lo monotona y vacia que sonó su voz. No hubó respuesta.

- ¿Misty?-

Esperó un par de segundos mas y abrió suavemente la puerta. No habia nadie. Entró con renuencia hasta detenerse en el medio de la habitación. Esta estaba ordenada y a juzgar por la fragancia floral que flotaba en el ambiente, no hacia mucho que ella se habia ido.

Se quitó los anteojos al respirar _su _olor. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido la tarde-noche anterior se reprodujeron en su mente y lo envolvieron como niebla de otoño. Y de pronto tuvo ganas de gritar al pensar en la suavidad y dulzura de aquellos labios, cuyo sabor todavía impregnaban su lengua. La deliciosa frialdad de su piel –a causa del agua- El sabor de sus besos. Su cuerpo… sus propias manos recorriendola… su cintura … y finalmente su rechazo.

Su duro rechazo.

Su mirada se volvió humeda y quemante.

Se limpió una nueva lagrima y salió rapidamente.

_Amistad y amor solo traerán afrenta…_

* * *

_Fui al centro. Volveré al mediodia. –Misty-_

Ash leyó la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo. Antes de irse, ella le habia preparado el desayuno. Sonrió mas animado y se sentó a la mesa.

Tras terminar la taza de café se puso de pie. Habia una idea dando vueltas en su cabeza. Pronto, eso se convirtió en la unica solución razonable a su problema.

Debia irse inmediatamente de allí.

Sabia que no iba a soportar un dia mas junto a ella sintiendose como se sentia. Con sus sentimientos tan a flor a piel, dominando su mente y sus acciones. Que no podria mirarla a los ojos sin ocultar lo que llevaba dentro. Que no evitaria que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo que la tarde anterior…

Sacudió la cabeza asustado de volver a perder el control sobre sus emociones. Por Dios ¿eso era estar enamorado?. ¿Dejar de ser lo que se _es_ para convertirse en lo que _no_ se _es_?

- Ya no lo soporto mas…-gimió apretandose las sienes –Quiero recuperar mi vida…-

Algo tiró de él con fuerza obligandolo a darse la vuelta. Sus pasos lo habian llevado a la biblioteca, mientras debatia consigo mismo. No habia nadie. Desconcertado se fijó en el marco de una fotografia que descansaba –solitaria- en el escritorio. Sus manos la agarraron antes de que su cerebro diera la orden.

La imagen reproducia el frente del laboratorio del profesor Oak y a una pareja. Misty y Gary. Ella miraba sonriente y desafiante a la camara. Él no. Sus brazos la encerraban, rodeando su cintura mientras la observaba con una expresión afectuosa. _Demasiado_ afectuosa…

Era extraño, pero en todo ese mes nunca la habia visto.

_Considerarás el odio y la enemistad cuando llegue la perdida…_

Sus manos se abrieron y él vió en camara lenta como el portaretrato caia al piso y el vidrio que la cubria se hacia añicos.

_Considerarás el odio y la enemistad cuando llegue la perdida…_

- Oh, por Dios, no…- murmuró en voz alta retrocediendo- No, no, n-no… n-no puede ser…-

Su atención seguia fija en la fotografia. La _forma_ en la que Gary observaba a Misty, la expresión tierna de sus ojos y la intima seguridad con que la tenia agarrada de la cintura.

Él jamas se habia atrevido a hacer algo asi…

_Considerarás el odio y la enemistad cuando llegue la perdida…_

_Apenas ese dia caiga sobre ti y se extienda como una sombra eterna…_

Desesperado salió a tropezones de la habitación.

-_Oh Dios no… tu no puedes permitir que pase esto… por favor no. Por favor no… P-por favor no…-_

* * *

Era media tarde cuando decidió volver al gimnasio por sus cosas.

Habia vagado gran parte del dia pensando, sacando conclusiones, odiando… De alguna manera ahora tenia la suficiente calma como para enfrentarse con ella.

Con eso en mente caminó por el angosto pasillo hacia la cocina.

Lo que vió a continuación hizo añicos la frágil mascara de autocontrol que tanta labor le habia costado construir.

Un sudor de hielo le corrió por la espalda.

Misty estaba literalmente aplastada contra el filo de la mesada. Tenia el cabello corrido hacia un costado y sonreia con los ojos cerrados mientras Gary la besaba en el cuello, sujetandola de las muñecas.

Y ella lo disfrutaba.

Gemia suavemente a medida que esos besos cobraban mas pasión exigiendo una respuesta. Finalmente se arqueó hacia él cuando su boca por fin la encontró, soltandola bruscamente para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Ash se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir que el nudo que llevaba allí se apretaba sin misericordia y que ese dolor era tan intenso que apenas podia mantenerse en pie.

- Te amo Misty…- susurraba Gary entre besos sonriendo suavemente.

- Yo tambien te am…-

_-¡No…!-_

Involuntariamente debió de hacer algun ruido, ya que la joven se interrumpió y atonita lo observó varios segundos por sobre el hombro de Gary, hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

- ¡Ash!- exclamó apartandose rapidamente. Muy ruborizada procedió a acomodarse la blusa.

Gary se volvió al recien llegado con sorpresa. Este aun continuaba con el rostro palido y desencajado, totalmente inmóvil.

-¡Ash, que bueno verte amigo!- exclamó dandole un abrazo-Esperaba verte aquí-

El aludido le devolvió mecánicamente el gesto. En silencio.

- Llegas tiempo para la nueva- continuó Gary retrocediendo hasta donde se hallaba la chica para abrazarla de la cintura –Misty finalmente me ha dado el _sí_…-le sonrió amorosamente- Nos casaremos dentro de un par de semanas y queremos que tu seas nuestro…-

Ash dejó de oir lo que decia. Ahora oficialmente estaba muerto en vida… lagrimas amenazaron por encontrar una rapida via de escape. Haciendo un soberano esfuerzo logró detenerlas.

- ¿No nos vas a felicitar?-

Reaccionó a sus palabras –Cla-claro, felicidades Gary…- lo abrazó tratando de parecer lo mas genuinamente alegre por la noticia.

Misty le sonrió con esa misma expresión tierna que era tan característicamente suya. Le extendió las manos apenas soltó a su prometido. Vaciló, y ella se abalanzó sobre él apretandolo contra su cuerpo. Ash no pudo hacer otra cosa que permanecer rigido, con los brazos muertos a los costados, torturandose a si mismo, sintiendo como se le escapaba la felicidad de las manos.

-Gracias Ash- susurraba junto a su oido. Toda ella se sentia tan suave como el dia anterior –Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo y compartir esto conmigo…-

Una sola lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Una sola que pareció de sangre.

* * *

Abrió la canilla del agua y se refrescó la cara. Los ojos todavía le ardian por el llanto que llevaba mas de una presionando por salir. Pero otra vez volvió a evitarlas haciendo aplomo de su fingida naturalidad.

- ¿Ash?-

Levantó la vista. Misty estaba apoyada en la mesada con los brazos tras la espalda.

- Te veo raro- continuó acercandosele -¿Te ocurre algo?-

Él dejó entrever una fingida sonrisa –No. Solo vine a buscar algo para brindar- abrió la heladera- Ta-ran! –le enseñó una botella de Champagne -¡Estuve guardandola para una ocasión como esta!-

Misty le quitó la botella –Nosotros nos debemos una charla, cierto?-

- Creo que no hay nada que decir…- murmuró.

- Si, si lo hay. Ash perdóname…- se mordió el labio- Perdóname por lo de ayer. Yo… no sabia lo que hacia. Perdóname si te lastimé de algun modo…-

Él no dijo palabra.

La joven suspiró suavemente observando la delicada alianza en su dedo. El diamante azul arrancó destellos en sus ojos claros.

- Yo te amaba, sabes?- sonrió con melancolia – Fuiste mi primer amor. La persona con la que descubrí lo que _es_ estar enamorada…-rió con cierto nerviosismo- Estaba locamente enamorada de ti-

- ¿Tu me… amabas?-

Ella rió otra vez -¿Acaso no te habias dado cuenta?. Creo que hice todo lo posible para qu te fijaras en mi. Desde luego tu no pensabas en otra cosa que no fuera tu entrenamiento pokémon. Luego te fuiste y yo te odié. Te odié muchisimo porque por un momento pareció que te ibas por mi causa- lo miró sin dejar de sonreir -¿Qué tonto, no?-

El nudo en su pecho se apretó aún mas si eso era posible.

-… Y entonces vino Gary, quien con paciencia me hizo entender que tenias un sueño por cumplir, que no habia lugar para una chica como yo. Y que estaba siendo muy egoísta refugiandome en mi propio dolor. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pude aceptar que yo solo seria una amiga para ti, con eso poco a poco la herida fue cicatrizando. Gary estuvo siempre conmigo, ocupó tu lugar de algun modo y fue inevitable que me enamorara de él…-

- Yo…me alegro que todo haya sido asi…- Ash dijo con voz lugubre, la cabeza baja y el cabello ocultando sus ojos –En cuanto a lo que sucedió ayer…-

- Ash, yo amo a Gary –la voz de Misty lo interrumpió –Lo amo. Es el hombre que yo escogí para mi. El que pasará el resto de su vida conmigo… El unico que me puede hacer feliz-

Sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y temió quebrarse delante de ella si aquello continuaba. Se estremeció violentamente tratando de ahogar el llanto en su pecho.

- ¿Ash que te pasa?- Misty se acercó asustada tomandolo de los hombros -¿Qué tienes…?-

Las lagrimas se habian deslizado finalmente por sus mejillas. Caian y caian sin darle chance a secarse, y estas aumentaron en numero al entender que la preocupación latente en las pupilas de ella, se debia solo al cariño fraternal que sentia por él. ¡Cuan engañosas y falsas podrian ser las emociones!.

- Por Dios, Ash. ¿Qué tienes?- colocó las manos en su semblante intentando secarle las mejillas con los pulgares y calmarlo.

No lo soportó mas. Eso era como una hermosa agonia que se extendia. Un delicioso veneno que corria por sus venas lentamente.

- Te amo…- sollozó –Siempre te he amado…-

Fue como caer en un profundo abismo. De pronto solo esperó el impacto que acabara de una vez por todas con esa amargura.

* * *

Los observó desde lo alto de la escalera, con su maleta a un costado.

Ellos estaban en el sillón. Hablando en susurros y arrullos. Sus rostros muy cerca. Sonriendose tiernamente. Ella se encontraba en el circulo de sus brazos, su cabello suelto se derramaba sobre su espalda, confundiendose entre sus dedos. Sus piernas yacian en los blancos almohadones, perdidas entre las de él. Como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. Como cualquier pareja corriente en su momento de intimidad.

No pudo dejar de seguir con la vista las caricias que Gary extendia sobre el brazo desnudo de Misty, viendola con la misma expresión afectuosa que él sabia era identica a la suya el dia anterior en _ese_ momento.

Solo que ella no estaba rechazandolo.

Su cabeza se refugió sobre el pecho de Gary soltando un suave suspiro. Abrazandolo con fuerza.

En ningun momento lo vieron. Tampoco fue como si importara mucho. Él ya habia decidido y ella tambien.

Bajando la cabeza, para que su cabello ocultara de una vez esa escena, tomó su maleta y descendió en silencio.

* * *

_-¿Qué estas diciendo…?-_

_- Que te amo…- de sus ojos cerrados escaparon mas lagrimas, mientras la frase se reproducia una y otra vez de su boca._

_Misty sacudió frenetica su cabeza, alejandose rapidamente de él._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir algo asi en un momento como este?-_

_-E-es la verdad…-_

_-¡No!-_

_- T-te amo desde antes de irme a Europa…-la miró con expresión esperanzada. Ella parecia tan sorprendida –Nunca he dejado de hacerlo…-_

_Desvió la vista al suelo –Nunca lo diste a entender…-_

_- Tenia tanto miedo…-_

_-Y decidiste irte –lo miró- Preferiste tu sueño antes que yo. Tal y como Gary lo dijo-_

_Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos llorando otra vez. Sus gemidos se intensificaron al sentirse apresado por un par de pequeños brazos._

_Escondió la cabeza en su hombro. Humedeciendo su ropa._

_-Y-yo te amo, Misty…-_

_Pero ella no contestó, continuó meciéndolo con la misma ternura fraternal con que lo haría una hermana a su hermano, una madre a su hijo, una amiga a su amigo…_

_Lo separó de sí, sosteniendole la cara humeda con sus manos. Sus intensos ojos claros se concentraron en los suyos._

_-Yo no te amo, Ash. Debes entenderlo-_

_Mas lagrimas, lagrimas silenciosas._

_-Tu eres mi mejor amigo- sonriendole rozó sus labios con los suyos en una acción que no iba mas allá de una inocente caricia –El mejor amigo que una chica como yo podria tener…-_

_Entonces supo que ya no habria mas palabras._

_Porque aquello era demasiado claro…_

* * *

_Tus lagrimas no tendran fin y tu noche será negra…_

_Cuando delante de tus ojos pierdas lo que mas anhelas…_

* * *

Continuará

Bueno, otro capitulo echado a la bolsa :P

La siguiente parte –un agregado gracias a cierta personita n.n- se titulará 'Apiadate' y es el anteultimo de la historia. Como verán no quedan muchos n.n

En fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos y muy aprecidados :)

_Sumi chan_

_Pd: parece que escuchar una y otra vez Misty's Song en su versión francesa ha servido para inspirarme! –ademas es taan linda!- Gracias a Psy-Sensei de paso, por facilitarme la music (gracias sensei!). Por cierto, continua tu fic!. Yo ya actualicé como verás :P_


	5. Apiádate

**El Maleficio**

_Y solo resta un solo capitulo para que esto se acabe!_

_Capitulo 05: 'Apiádate'_

Observó el sol radiante, el cielo color turquesa pleno y sin nubes. El paisaje seguía siendo hermoso a través de la cortina de lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos.

Todo parecía tan normal, tan común. El mundo seguía su curso. La vida continuaba su camino a pesar de que se sentía muerto en el interior.

¿Cómo todo podía seguir siendo lindo y tan suave, cuando había un enorme agujero en su pecho?. ¿Cuándo con cada nuevo latido de su corazón, el hoyo se hacia mas y mas profundo?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_La brisa de la mañana aun era fresca. El cielo poblado de nubes grises y amenazantes se dibujaba sobre sus cabezas, vaticinando una pronta tormenta. _

_Los cinco jovencitos estaban allí. Tiritando bajo sus chaquetas, levemente molestos de haber sido despertados a tan temprana hora sin razón._

_- Yo quería despedirme…-un joven Ash de apenas 16 años habló apretando nerviosamente las tiras de su mochila al hombro._

_- ¿Despedirte?-_

_- ¿Acaso planeas continuar el viaje a esta hora?. En cualquier momentos se larga la lluvia…- Gary agregó secundando la pregunta de Tracey. Ambos miraron al joven de la mochila al hombro esperando que se explicara._

_- Yo… Huh…- evitó mirar a la cuarta persona que de pie junto a Brock se abrazaba débilmente a si misma tiritando de frío –Yo… me voy de viaje…-_

_- Pero…-_

_- Solo- agregó. Los cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en él. Bajó la vista, esquivando la mirada interrogante de aquellas pupilas color agua._

_- ¿Cómo que te vas solo?- Brock prosiguió. Un trueno se oyó sobre ellos -¿A dónde?-_

_- Hace semanas recibí una invitación de la Liga Occidental… y… Luego de pensarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que seria extremadamente provechoso para mi carrera el viajar hasta ese lugar…-_

_- ¿Así tan de repente?-_

_- No contaba con mucho tiempo para decidir, Brock-_

_- Pero…- la joven pelirroja habló por fin, despegando sus rosados labios. Su cabello suelto volaba en todas direcciones bajo aquel viento húmedo que precedía a la tormenta. Se abrazó a si misma otra vez - Europa queda muy lejos…-_

_Ash miró a su costado. No quería verla. Si lo hacia, comenzaría a dudar, a ponerse nervioso y confuso como últimamente le ocurría cada vez que estaba cerca de ella._

_- Lo siento- murmuró._

_Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, estudiándolo bajo aquella extraña quietud mientras mas truenos gruñían en el cielo. El viento se hizo mas violento._

_- En dos horas sale mi avión…- Ash comentó en voz baja –Creo que ha llegado la hora de despedirme…-_

_Se acercó abrazando a Brock, este le recomendó varias cosas al oído que hizo soltara una risita débil y corta. El joven se veía triste pese a todo._

_- Volveré pronto, ya verán- dijo mientras procedía a despedirse de Tracey. Ninguno contestó a su frase, parecía que intuían que aquella era una mentira, y que pasarían años enteros antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro como para volver._

_-¡No te lo perdonaré si no vienes cargado de fama y gloria!- Gary exclamó antes de abrazarlo palmeándole el hombro, ocultando la pena tras su voz alegre._

_- No te preocupes, será lo primero que haré-_

_Ella estaba ahí. Esperando cabizbaja su turno para saludarlo. Él vaciló, despedirse de ella era lo mas estupido y lo mas necesario también. Muy dentro sabía que no podría viajar con tranquilidad si no sentía por última vez su calor confortante._

_- Ah… Misty…-_

_Ella dio el primer paso, echándose en sus brazos, estrechándolo entre los suyos mientras se debatía en un llanto profundo que parecía no tener consuelo. Él permaneció allí, tieso y extrañamente feliz por aquella situación. Su resistencia a ella comenzaba lentamente a evaporarse._

_El cielo se rompió por fin, dejando caer su contenido acuoso. Un extraño sonido hipnótico comenzó a oírse conforme las gotas chocaban contra el suelo, sobre sus chaquetas. Una melodía suave que rimaba con esa situación. _

_- Buen viaje, Ash…- logró distinguir que Misty decía entre sollozos –Regresa pronto…-_

_No podía soportarlo… No podía soportarlo… No podía soportarlo… Aquello dolía tanto…_

_Bruscamente la empujó de si. Ella lo miró algunos segundos y luego se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Gary se acercó poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros. La joven se giró abrazándose a él._

_Ash limpió algunas lágrimas furtivas y se mordió el labio antes de que le empezara a temblar. La lluvia arreció un poco._

_- Nos vemos pronto, chicos- dijo intentando sonreír._

_Ellos no contestaron. Él acomodó su mochila y se dio la vuelta partiendo apresuradamente. La lluvia siguió su camino._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- Quiero morir…-_

Con la cabeza entre los brazos no hacia mas que llorar y sacudirse convulsivamente. Tenía la garganta adolorida y reseca.

_- Quiero morir…-_

Ahogó un gemido involuntario y levantó la cabeza para tomar algo de aire. Apenas se sentía con las ganas suficientes de abrir los ojos, la luz del sol le hacia daño.

_- Quiero morir!-_

Se apretó el pecho tratando de mitigar esa inagotable fuente de amargura. Nada parecía ser capaz de calmarlo.

Estaba ajeno a la belleza del lugar. El hermoso parque-jardín que lo rodeaba, donde él había ido a buscar refugio, y que solo sirvió para que se recluyese aún mas en su propio mundo de melancolía.

Las personas que pasaban a su lado se veían tan felices, tan alegres, que por momentos le parecía un insulto que aquello fuera así. El cielo debía de estar gris, y una lluvia fría y gruesa tendría que estar cayendo sobre él, sobre sus problemas, sobre su dolor. Pero no, aquel día era simplemente esplendido. Soleado y azul como el verano.

- ¿Dónde quedó aquel gran maestro pokémon que muy seguro de si mismo se burló de mí hace un mes atrás?-

Ash alzó la vista. No le costó mucho reconocer esa voz. Desde que la había oído aquella primera vez, deseaba volver a escucharla.

- En que deplorable aspecto te encuentras Ash Ketchum-

La mujer vestía ahora de blanco y llevaba el cabello suelto. La gruesa moneda dorada era reemplazada por un pequeño cristal transparente que emitía pequeños haces de luz.

Por un lado todo indicaba que era la misma gitana, pero por el otro… había algo, un cierto vaho que ella exhalaba que se sentía diferente.

Él se pasó una mano por los ojos.

- Por favor, máteme- dijo con voz ronca.

La gitana lo miró sin inmutarse –Esperaba algo mejor de ti, Ketchum-

- Usted me ha metido en esto, solo le pido que acabe de una vez conmigo…-

- No sabes lo que dices-

- ¡Si sé!- exclamó soltando un sollozo, apretando nerviosamente los puños – Sé como me siento… la mejor forma de acabar con todo este sufrimiento es muriendo…-

- Creí que tu vida era perfecta… ¿No era eso lo que tratabas de decirme aquel día…?-

- Me equivoqué… M-me faltaba una cosa para ser feliz y-y… acabo de perderla…-

Ella meneó tristemente la cabeza –Lo siento por ti-

- Usted puede hacer algo para aliviarme…- Ash suplicó juntando sus manos- Máteme, yo ya no puedo vivir sabiendo que… q-que _ella _está con mi mejor amigo… q-que yo fui un cobarde y que no me…-

- Basta- lo cortó –Yo no puedo hacer eso. Si hubieras escuchado a mis palabras desde un principio…-

Él soltó un respingo y volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre las manos.

La gitana le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Debiste aprovechar tu oportunidad Ash Ketchum, y no salir huyendo como un cobarde. Debiste pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hacías… Una decisión mal tomada te ha arruinado la vida…-

Cariñosamente levantó su rostro húmedo hacia ella. Le pasó un dedo por los parpados.

- Escucha, quita esas ideas suicidas de tu mente. Piensa en tu mamá, en tus amigos, en _ella_… -le sonrió- Ve a descansar. Mañana será otro día y veras las cosas desde otro punto de vista-

Suspiró con gran esfuerzo. Algo de verdad había en sus palabras. Se inclinó a recoger su maleta y cuando se incorporó, la gitana había desaparecido tan rápido como hubo llegado.

Observó el agradable sol de la tarde ocultándose tras las pequeñas nubes que parecían ser de algodón. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos y echó a caminar por uno de los senderos de la plaza.

La gitana seguía toda la escena desde otro lugar. Con sus dedos pulgar e índice acariciaba la piedra transparente que colgaba de su cuello.

_- Quizás ahora por fin entiendas, Ash…-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El cielo se teñía de rojos y anaranjados. Azules y violáceos. Pronto anochecería.

Pero a él no le importaba. Con la vista clavada en el crepúsculo, en los colores de fuego que le recordaban a _su_ cabello, a _ella_; seguía aquel espectáculo con una tranquila expresión. _Esto es tan romántico…_ Estaba seguro que ella diría si estuviera de pie junto a él.

Sonrió, no pudo evitar hacerlo.

'_Que seas muy feliz, Misty…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He aquí el poder de la vida y la muerte está en tus manos… ¿Cuál camino vas a elegir?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Continuará**


	6. Ventura

**El maleficio**

_Capitulo 06: Ventura_

Se despertó solo porque el sol le daba de lleno en la cara. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, preparado para cerrarlos rápidamente si la luz le hacia daño, pero lo que vio los hizo abrirlos mas todavía. Se encontró mirando el techo de la habitación que Misty le había proporcionado durante su estadía en Ciudad Celeste.

_- ¿Qué hago aquí?-_ se preguntó sentándose. Estaba muy seguro de que nunca - _nunca-_ había vuelto al gimnasio tras su encuentro con la gitana el día anterior. Sin embargo no podía acordarse de que era lo que había hecho, o como había acabado allí. Se masajeó la cabeza pensando que quizás era la resaca del alcohol, pero no había tomado nada - estaba muy seguro de ello-

Hasta ese dolor sofocante en su pecho había disminuido. En cierta forma se sentía con mayor libertad para respirar.

Saltó de la cama y abrió el placard. La ropa estaba acomodada en los lugares correspondientes y las maletas guardadas. Ni rastro de que en un rapto de locura había empacado todo y había huido escapándole a la pena.

Se bañó para terminar de despabilarse y no muy convencido descendió la escalera. Se peinó el cabello húmedo con los dedos y entró a caminar por el silencioso gimnasio. Agudizó el oído esperando oír las risas de Gary y Misty desde la cocina, o desde cualquier otro sector de la casa, pero nada. Silencio absoluto.

Y la verdad, era que esa calma era inquietante…

Empujó la pesada puerta de madera esperando hallarse solo como el día anterior, y por eso se mantuvo inmóvil en el umbral al ver a la joven pelirroja en la cocina - sola-, ocupada guardando comida en una enorme cesta de mimbre.

La miró casi sin querer, desde el ajustado jean celeste que se adaptaba a la perfección al contorno de sus piernas esbeltas, pasando por la blusa holgada que en nada ocultaba las líneas misteriosas que se adivinaban bajo esta; finalizando en el largo cabello color mandarina que suelto caía bajo la boina oscura que descansaba en su cabeza. Sonrió, feliz, sintiéndose algo tonto por conformarse con ese placer simple que experimentaba con solo estar ahí y verla.

Ella advirtió su presencia por fin, y se giró sonriéndole.

- Buenos días, Ash. Ya estaba por ir a despertarte-

Ignoró el comentario y el suave fulgor que ocupó sus ojos por un segundo. Se dirigió hacia la heladera, pasando junto a ella.

- ¿Y Gary?-

Misty se encogió de hombros –En su casa supongo-

- ¿Supones?-

- Hace mucho que no lo veo- pasó junto a él y analizó el contenido de la heladera abierta -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- sacó un par de manzanas y las sostuvo en las manos un momento.

Él la observó de soslayo a medida que hablaba -¿Hace mucho que no lo ves?-

Misty torció la cabeza, inclinándola a un lado, sosteniendo su aguda mirada –Si-

- ¿Si?-

- ¿Vas a repetir todo lo que yo digo?-

- ¿Acaso no estuvo aquí ayer?-

- Pues no que yo sepa-

Sonrió irónicamente, lanzándole una ojeada escéptica -¿Estas jugando conmigo?-

- Quizás debería ser yo quien dijera eso…- resopló molesta. Luego cesó su acción viéndolo apenada -¿Es lo que crees de mí?-

Para ser una broma estaba yendo demasiado lejos, y Misty nunca fue buena mintiendo. Por unos segundos lamentó el tono rudo y descortés que había usado para hablar. Ella se veía confundida y triste. Y había vuelto a darle la espalda ¿molesta quizás?

- ¿Y que es lo que haces tu?. ¿Vas a salir de picnic o que?- preguntó suavizando la voz en un tono mas amistoso.

Misty guardó unas servilletas y un mantel –Así es, saldré de picnic-

- ¿Sola o acompañada?-

- Acompañada-

- Oh…- él se apoyó contra la mesada presa de un visible malhumor –Que bien-

Misty terminó de guardar las cosas y bajó la cesta –Aún tengo que invitar a mi acompañante y… por los hechos recientes, tengo mis dudas de que acepte…- rió entre dientes –Esto pasa cuando uno se guía a través de los impulsos…- alisó los cabellos que caían en sus hombros -¿Cómo me veo?-

- Te ves bien- trató de restar importancia al tono de su voz y de mirar a otro lado mientras lo decía

Misty se miró en el reflejo metálico de la cocina y tras acomodar detalles inverosímiles de su persona, se dirigió hacia Ash sonriendo tímidamente.

- ¿Quieres venir de día de campo conmigo?-

-¿QUE?-

- Te estoy invitando a un picnic…- susurró ofendida.

Ash parpadeó todavía anonadado -¿Estas invitándome en serio?-

- Bueno, si no quieres…-

- Es que creí que saldrías con Gary…-

Misty lo observó fijo, sus verdes ojos mas abiertos que nunca. Parecía tan cerca y vulnerable como aquella vez que observaba sus rasgos bajo la pálida luz de la noche.

- Otra vez Gary-

- ¿Qué acaso no es tu…?-

- ¿Mi?-

- No me obligues a decirlo…-

Ella le hizo un gesto, alargando un poco más sus ojos.

Suspiró –Prometido…-

- _¿QUE?-_ arqueó las cejas sorprendida, considerando aquello. Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza –Bien, oficialmente ahora creo que te has vuelto loco-

Ash dio un paso hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio. Negó frenéticamente, en tanto los recuerdos de esos días se hacían reales una y otra vez en su memoria.

- Ash- oyó su voz suave muy cerca, y luego sus manos rodearon su rostro -¿Te sientes bien?. Estas alarmándome en serio-

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y la vio allí frente a él. Su mirada entera reflejaba preocupación, ansiedad y…y… y algo más que no supo reconocer. No pudo evitar relajarse al sentir la suavidad de esos dedos en sus mejillas. Bajó la cabeza en tanto sus parpados se cerraban otra vez, inconscientemente disfrutando los agónicos segundos de esa caricia.

- Yo…-

- Hace días que te veo muy deprimido…. ¿Tienes algún problema?. ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?-

Él la observó en silencio viendo como variaba la tonalidad en sus pupilas, creando un cristalino estanque azuloso en el que no tardaría en hundirse.

- No pasa nada- sonrió finalmente, poniendo una mano sobre la mas pequeña que descansaba en su mejilla -¿Entonces lo del picnic va en serio?-

- Si, pero…-

- Pero nada. Salgamos y punto- le dio un débil tirón a la boina de modo que esta le tapó los ojos. Recogió la cesta del suelo -¿Cocinaste tu?. Entonces lleva unos cuantos antiácidos-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Y si estamos perdidos?- la observó desde su cómoda posición en la manta, mientras aspiraba una bocanada del perfumado aire de campo.

- Ya te he dicho que conozco el bosque verde como la palma de mi mano- abrazó sus rodillas y le dio una ojeada de reojo- A diferencia de algunos…-

Él se rió entrecerrando los ojos –Misty, la irónica-

Ella ocultó una mueca divertida y comenzó a guardar la comida en la canasta. Luego se incorporó tendiéndole una mano –Vamos a caminar-

- ¿Dejaremos las cosas aquí?-

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se irguió –Si no vienes, me iré sola-

- Está bien, está bien…-

Anduvieron un buen trecho en completo silencio. El día era hermoso y los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban acariciando las ramas de los árboles. A lo lejos se oía el canto de las aves y en todo el bosque se aspiraba un fuerte olor a pino y helechos silvestres.

Misty estudió el cielo a través de las frondosas ramas sintiendo el tibio calor en su rostro, cerró los ojos por un segundo y sonrió. Se giró al alto hombre a su lado, quien pateaba la gramilla del suelo. Él también la miró.

- ¿Soy yo o este lugar no ha cambiado en trece años?-

- Los que cambiamos somos nosotros- dijo ella –El bosque se mantiene siempre imperturbable-

Siguieron caminando en silencio por otro largo rato. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Ash observó el pequeño camino frente a si, y sonrió –Todo esto me trae muchos recuerdos-

- Hemos pasado por aquí muchísimas veces –lo miró devolviéndole la sonrisa –Este lugar es difícil de olvidar…-

La expresión de su rostro era tan dulce que Ash apretó los puños para evitar el súbito impulso de quebrar con una caricia, el hermoso momento que estaban compartiendo. Volteó la cabeza, dándose tiempo a tranquilizarse –Gracias a Dios y todavía recuerdas la forma de salir de aquí ¿verdad?-

Misty asintió soltando una pequeña risita. Aminoró la marcha.

Él también lo hizo.

- ¿Recuerdas ese juego que solíamos jugar aquí cuando éramos pequeños?-

- ¿Cuál?-

Se detuvo todavía sonriendo- _Toque de queda_-

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?. Siempre me ganabas porque corrías mas rápido que yo, y Brock me regañaba. Era difícil atraparte…-

Misty volvió a reír, pero esta vez de un modo mas malicioso. Se acercó deliberadamente a él, quien detuvo su aliento por un momento, y luego extendió un dedo que presionó en su frente -¡La _quedas_!-

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo, observó atónito como ella retrocedía poniendo cierta velocidad peligrosa a sus pasos -¡Ahora tienes que atraparme!-

- Pero Misty –rezongó –Hace años que no jugamos a esto-

- Tienes que atraparme- reiteró deteniéndose a medias en la maratón que había empezado, riéndose como si volviera a tener diez años de nuevo –Y es mi última palabra…- tomó mas velocidad y se internó definitivamente en la espesura.

- Pero…- murmuró al viento – _Hasta olvidé como se corre…-_

Después de varios segundos, en los que discutió consigo mismo por si debía seguirla o no, salió apresuradamente tras ella. Temeroso de que en un intento de asustarlo, acabara perdiendo la orientación y extraviándose.

Luego de varios rodeos, se detuvo en un claro rodeado de árboles más jóvenes. La descubrió varios metros mas adelante haciéndole señas desde tras de uno de ellos.

- Misty detente-

- ¡Dije que tienes que atraparme!- gritó apoyando su sonrojada mejilla en el tronco. Volvió a reír entrecortadamente y desapareció.

Por treinta eternos minutos corrió como loco tras ella…

Cuando parecía que al fin iba a alcanzarla, repentinamente se evaporaba frente a sus ojos. A lo lejos solo se oía su risa burlona, así como sus pisadas ligeras y volátiles. Su voz instándole a que continuara. ¿Sería aquel otro juego de esa gitana maldita?

Agotado se apoyó contra un pino tratando de recuperar el aliento, por sobre su hombro la vio caminar por el claro buscándolo. La boina había desaparecido de su cabeza, y su cabello lucia suelto y desordenado debido al viento. Sus mejillas rojas por la carrera y las manos reposando en su pecho que rítmicamente subía y bajaba a causa de la agitación. Ash sonrió para si apretando la espalda contra el tronco, tomó aire y saltó sobre ella cuando pasó a su lado, tomándola de la cintura. La joven prorrumpió en un agudo grito.

- Creo que… te atrapé - susurró en su oído.

- Déjame dudar de eso-

Misty empezó a tironear y a patalear para soltarse. El movimiento fue tan brusco que hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, envueltos en sus propios brazos y piernas. La risa fue instantánea a medida que rodaban sobre el pasto, ensuciando sus ropas con verdín.

- Está bien… creo que me atrapaste…- murmuró Misty entrecortadamente, minutos después y una vez que se hubieran detenido, y observaba el rostro encima del suyo.

- Eso me recuerda que…- él deslizó un dedo por su frente –La _quedas-_

Ambos se quedaron viéndose mientras de a poco dejaban de reír. Conscientes por fin de la posición en la estaban y el hecho de que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados, y era inevitable advertir ciertos cambios.

Sino ponía un alto, Ash sabia que volvería a caer y lo ocurrido esa tarde-noche se haría presente otra vez, y si sucedía, no estaba seguro de tener suficiente aplomo como para frenarse. Desvió la vista de ella y apoyó las manos en el suelo para levantarse. Misty lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo. Aturdido la observó, tratando de leer algo en la expresión serena y vulnerable de su rostro.

- ¿Te hice daño?-

Ella asintió.

- ¿Dónde?- él intentó incorporarse otra vez, preocupado de que la abrupta caída o el peso deliberado de su cuerpo la hubieran lastimado de verdad.

- Aquí- su mano libre estaba a la altura de su corazón.

- Myst…- volvió a mirarla con desesperación rogándole silenciosamente que lo soltara –No quiero lastimarte ni hacer algo que arruine nuestra amistad…-

- Nuestra amistad _ya_ está arruinada-

- No…-

Ella alzó la cabeza y se humedeció los labios. Todo su carácter de mujer se reflejó en aquella pequeña expresión.

- Lo que _casi_ sucedió la otra noche no es algo que suelen hacer los amigos…-

- Yo…- la sangre acudió a sus mejillas al recordar parte de aquello.

- Cállate-

- Nunca fue mi intención faltarte el respeto de esa manera, yo…-

- Ash…- Misty susurró tapándole la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla -¿Qué no te das cuenta que quiero que te calles y me beses de una vez?-

- ¿Qué?-

Lo próximo que supo fue que los brazos de Misty rodeaban su ancha espalda, y que su boca buscaba tímidamente la suya.

Fue como un acto reflejo. Ya no opuso resistencia y se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella. Sentía sus besos y las caricias de sus dedos como parte de una deliciosa persuasión a que respondiera.

Y temblando gimió su rendición.

Sus propias manos la estrecharon contra su cuerpo, mientras entreabría los labios sobre los suyos, y sus lenguas se unían en un beso muy placentero. La oyó suspirar y arquearse instintivamente enredando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su nuca, hasta que no quedó el más mínimo espacio libre entre ellos.

Había verdadero amor en sus caricias y en la forma en la que se abandonaba a él. Muy distinto a lo ocurrido aquella tarde en la piscina, donde la respuesta era el más bajo y puro acto de lujuria.

Ash fue el primero en separarse. Respiraba con dificultad. Los brazos en torno a su delgada cintura.

- Misty…- sus parpados todavía continuaban cerrados -¿Qué hice…?-

Las manos de ella seguían entrelazadas a su nuca. Le dio un rápido beso en la nariz en tanto abría los ojos –Lo que yo te pedí, tonto- le respondió sonriendo.

- Yo… pero…-

- Te amo- dijo de golpe, sin dejar de verlo con esa expresión que demostraba que no había lugar para dudas o preámbulos.

- _¿Q-que..?-_ de un movimiento convulso, él tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos- Repite eso-

- Te am…-

No la dejó terminar, e inclinado súbitamente la cabeza hacia la suya, dejó que sus labios buscaran los de Misty otra vez.

- Ash…- fue la débil respuesta hecha entre suspiros.

- También te amo, también te amo…- repetía él sin dejar de besarla una y otra vez. Dándose solo el tiempo suficiente para que ambos renovaran el aire de sus pulmones, antes de sumergirse nuevamente en otro beso apasionado y frenético –También te amo, Misty…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- ¿Has cambiado de opinión Ash Ketchum?-_

Él sonrió al oír esa conocida voz resonando en su cabeza. No tenía idea de cómo podía hacerlo, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para ocuparse de eso.

_- Gracias…-_

_- No me lo agradezcas, había una lección que aprender y lo has hecho maravillosamente-_

_- ¿Entonces?-_

_- A excepción de cierto acontecimiento ocurrido en una piscina…todo lo que viviste en estos treinta días no fue más que un fruto de tu imaginación. Esta es la verdadera realidad-_

_- Gracias otra vez-_ sonrojado, apoyó los labios en la frente de la joven pelirroja que yacía en sus brazos -_De verdad muchas gracias-_

_- Espero no tener que aparecer de nuevo, Ash. La próxima vez no seré tan condescendiente contigo-_

_- Lo sé-_

_- …Y no soy una gitana, al contrario de lo que tú pienses-_

_- ¿Eh…?-_

_- Adiós y cuídate-_

Ash emitió un suspiro de alivio mirando el cielo turquesa sobre su cabeza. Lentamente se volvió a Misty, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, con su rostro vuelto hacia el suyo –_Gracias quien quiera que seas-_ con suavidad dejó caer la cabeza junto a la suya, sumiéndose en su misma posición, consciente de cada emoción que recorría su cuerpo –_De verdad, muchas gracias por esta nueva oportunidad…-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Apoyada contra el árbol admiraba el hermoso paisaje. Sus azules ojos permanecían fijos en la pareja que ahora descansaba bajo el calido sol del atardecer. Sonrió quitándose un mechón de cabello negro de la mejilla, mientras jugueteaba con la moneda dorada que colgaba de su cuello.

- ¿Satisfecha?-

Se giró al oír esa voz que era extremadamente similar a la suya. Ella misma estaba parada frente a si. Como si se encontrara ante un espejo que la reflejaba de cuerpo entero. De no haber sido por el níveo vestido, diría que era su reflejo el que estaba allí.

- Pensé que nunca lo lograrías-

La recién llegada le dio un leve golpecito a la cristalina piedra que pendía de su garganta.

- Me ofenden tus palabras-

- Le eché una maldición, prácticamente estaba en mis manos. Deseaba la muerte y lo sabes-

- No fue tan así- se acomodó los pliegues de su vestido blanco –De otra manera estaría contigo, y no aquí con ella-

Ambas se giraron a Ash que ayudaba a Misty a levantarse. Con los brazos alrededor de ella, parecía renuente a dejarla ir pese a las risitas de ella que le aseguraban que no se desvanecería en el aire. Pero él volvió a negarse, besándola como si fueran las dos únicas personas en el mundo, y al parecer sin importarles de las dos extrañas espectadoras que sonreían felices ante toda esta escena.

- Bueno, supongo que ese es tu trabajo y por eso te eligió-

- El tuyo también, solo que en diferente manera…-

- ¿Quieres decir que soy tétrica, verdad?- la que vestía de negro echó su trenza hacia atrás con una mueca divertida –Como sea, me gusta mi trabajo-

La de blanco sonrió.

- Es bueno volver a verte, hermanita. Aunque sea de esta forma. Hacia mucho tiempo que un caso de estos no nos juntaba. Anteriormente la gente era mucho más fácil de convencer…-

- Pienso igual- la otra volvió a sonreír, y emitió un suspiro de tranquilidad viendo como los dos jóvenes tomaban la canasta, y abrazados retomaban el camino a casa- La próxima vez elije una victima mas común y menos complicada-

- Me gustan los desafíos, aunque esta vez me haya tocado perder-

- Bueno, tampoco ha sido un gran mérito; él solo necesitó un empujoncito…-

- Que casi acabó matándolo-

La de blanco sonrió dándole la espalda –No te preocupes, aún le restan muchos años antes de encontrase definitivamente contigo. Me ocupé de eso-

- Ya veo. ¿Qué me dices de ella?-

- Ni se te ocurra…-

- Está bien- apretó la moneda dorada en su cuello –Hay muchos lugares por visitar, tengo trabajo retrasado… este caso ha excedido los limites de mi paciencia…-

- Yo también debo irme- se rió.

- Cuídate-

- Es gracioso que me digas eso a mí…- de la cristalina piedra comenzaron a salir pequeños haces de luz que la rodearon –Adiós-

El reflejo plateado la hizo parpadear –Adiós hermanita…- un denso humo negro salió de sus pies y envolvió su figura haciendo que ella también despareciera en el aire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Observó a su diosa durmiendo placidamente a su lado.

Su cabello cobrizo desordenado sobre la almohada, sus mejillas teñidas de ese rosa natural que solo produce el sueño. Sus labios entreabiertos en un gesto provocativo e incitante. Sonrió mientras alargaba el brazo para apagar la lámpara, cuidando de no despertarla. Por un momento, sus ojos se detuvieron en la escritura de un papel que sabía nunca estuvo allí.

_He aquí el poder de la vida y la muerte está en tus manos ¿Cuál camino vas elegir?_

Ash volvió a mirar a Misty –_La vida-_ apagó la luz y se acurrucó junto a su divinidad entrelazando los dedos a los suyos –_Elijo la vida…-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He aquí el poder de la vida y la muerte está en tus manos ¿Cuál camino vas elegir?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fin.**

_What to say, Lord? It's  
You who gave me life and I  
Can't explain just how  
Much You mean to me now  
That You have saved me,  
I give all that I am to You  
That everyday I can  
Be a light that shines Your name_

_Everyday, it's You I live for  
Everyday, I'll follow after You  
Everyday, I'll walk with You, my Lord_

_Hillsong -United Live-_

_Nota:_

_Dedicado a cierta autora (Misato Psy n.n) rogando que le sirviera de inspiración:D_

_Gracias por seguir esta historia! –a todos! Muchas gracias n.n- _

_Y recuerden, por más problemas que tengan, elijan siempre la **vida.**_

_Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!_

_------_

_Sumi chan_


End file.
